Lavender Reaper
by TheMasterPlan7823
Summary: Hiroto Kita was always a weird kid, he could see and hear things that the average person couldn't. But it's not enough that these aren't figments of his imagination, no, they are very real. Now, gifted with the power of the reaper, Hiroto must find out exactly what these things are and how involved his family was in the process
1. Chapter 1

"All rise, stand straight, bow."

An all too familiar command that we are supposed to follow until we graduate high school, I never understood why we need to show that much respect to our teachers before learning something. Seemed a little egotistical on the teachers part.

"Man, two more years of this crap. How can anyone keep their head straight?"

I turn my head over to the spiky haired ginger leaning in his chair, my childhood friend, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Some just have more patience than you, that's for sure." I snidely reply.

"Shut up!" Ichigo says before laughing.

We sit by the window, watching the sky turn from blue to orange. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a figure in a black robe jumping from telephone pole to rooftop.

"Let's get going." I shake my head before grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Didn't you say you had to pick up some medicine for your mom or something?"

"You should have some stomach medication lying around in the clinic. Wouldn't hurt if I snatched a bottle, right?"

Ichigo scratches his head before nodding. We exit the school and get told to be careful on the way home by one of the supervisors outside.

"Hey, Hiroto, you mind if I ask you a question?" Ichigo raises his hands behind his head.

"Shoot."

"You saw that girl jumping around, right? The one in the black robe?"

I stopped, "You could see that too?"

"Yeah, it's kinda hard NOT to notice."

You got that right, here I am thinking that I'm the odd one out for supposedly being able to see dead people or other weird occurrences, but Kurosaki has proven me wrong time and time again. Ichigo and I take the long way around, just doing whatever we could to speculate on what we saw. It didn't take long for something to screw up.

"Hey, you see that guy in the beanie?" I asked after stopping Ichigo with a light knock to the stomach.

"He knocked over that bottle, there."

On the sidewalk, a clear class bottle with flowers and water in it lie on its side, with these four brigands in front of us supposedly to blame.

"Hey, dumbass!"

The four guys turned to look at us, didn't even last a second before Ichigo threw a punch and curb stomped the bastard.

"Alright, first question! What is that, lying over there?!" Ichigo points to the knocked over bottle.

"Uh, a... a bottle with flowers?" One of the guys nervously answered.

"Correct!" I jumped in and gave the son of a bitch a hard knee to the gut.

"Second question, what the hell is it doing on its side?" I ask in my 'nicest' tone possible.

"W-we must've knocked it over by accident while we were skating, we-we're-"

"Quiet!" Ichigo shouted, "Now, how's about you go fix it and apologize before the next set of flowers are for you!?"

The idiots scrambled before leaving entirely.

"Should keep them out of here for a while, we definitely scared 'em." Ichigo high fives me before chuckling.

I turned to see a girl, she was see through and floating at least three inches off of the ground, her face is covered in blood.

"Sorry for the noise, we'll get you some new flowers soon." I say before the girl smiles and disappears.

"Is this something that we're gonna have to live with now?" I ask.

"Pretty sure it is." Kurosaki answers, we resume our trek to the Kurosaki residence.

I head inside the clinic and quickly snag a bottle of stomach medication before running home.

"I'm back..."

A few things to note, mom is usually home to chastise me for being late, and dad has work until nine-thirty. A note on the fridge reads as...

"Hiroto,

I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I had to work overtime to make up for the shortage last week, it's nothing to worry yourself over.

There should be something for you in the fridge if you're hungry.

Love, mom"

Smiling, I put the pills on the kitchen counter while humming a little tune to myself.

"Let's see what's left..."

Shoyu ramen with a side of rice, eggs, and peach glazed pork. Dad must've been the one to make this, mom was never much of a ramen person. After a decent meal and a shower, I hit the sheets immediately.

"Dad's not back yet, hope he hasn't got in trouble."

The night passed easily, my dreams showed me an image of a strange man in a black kimono, he had lavender hair, much like myself and my father, but his hair was much longer than ours. His clothes were billowing in the wind, as was his hair.

"Listen to the beat of the soul, only then can you find your path..."

Before I could ask for what he was on, my alarm went off and I scrambled to get everything together. That's when I noticed the answering machine, it had a little red light on it, meaning a voicemail.

"Hiroto, it's dad. I'm sorry that we couldn't come home yesterday, but your mother and I received a call from work, we are to go to secure trade deals in Germany. We might be gone for while, but we'll send you money for each week while we're gone. We love you!"

Germany, huh? Well, whatever the case...

"You have the whole house to yourself?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Yeah, I still need to keep my alarm set, but I can technically do whatever, as long as I clean up afterwards." I said, taking a sip from my juice box.

Then I felt a familiar arm wrap around my neck. Ladies and gentlemen, Violet Cain, foreign exchange student from Scotland and my girlfriend, probably should've mentioned that.

"Dammit, how's it fair that Hiroto is the first to get the girl?" Keigo whined.

"Because he's cute and has good taste." Violet said before pulling on my arm, dragging me away from the others.

The beauty in front of me is a few inches shorter than me, brunette with a purple streak going through her bangs, slight tan, and kitted out her uniform with an assortment of pins and patches. She led me to roof, where all sorts of wonderful things happen among lovers, however...

"Violet..."

"Hiroto..." She said before moving in for a kiss.

We locked lips for what felt like hours before finally parting. She's moving a little fast for a week long relationship, going right for the tongue and grabbing what she wants... I let you figure that out for yourself.

"Please... let's do it... now..." Violet's breathing grew more ragged by the second.

I stare at my feet for a second before staring into her lovely green eyes.

"Violet, you shouldn't push me into this, neither of us are mature enough to start taking care of a baby, and we don't have any money to do so anyway."

Violet's lustful face quickly turned into an aggrieved frown.

"I thought you'd want to..." Violet mumbles.

"I do, when I get my own place and when I can support you. I can't right now, sorry."

The following week...

And that was just the start of my trouble. Seeing ghost or relationship drama, I'd rather have those as opposed to whatever the hell I'm looking at now.

"What is that thing?!" The ghost chick from last week squeaked.

Whatever it was, it was at least twenty feet long, had spiky legs, and wore a mask that resembled a calavera.

"I don't know!" Ichigo stated before the girl tripped.

"Dammit!" I hissed before running to the girl.

Realizing it's chance to strike, the monster lurched forward, like a stalking puma about to pounce on a nervous gazelle. Then, out of nowhere, a girl with black hair, wearing a black juban and hakama, tabi, geta, and a katana already in mid-swing, cut the monster in two before glancing at us and disappearing. Her eyes were beautiful, like shining amethyst. Little did I know that I'd be able to see them more often.

Later that night…

I couldn't sleep, I just kept tossing and turning, that thing in the city, and that girl… I couldn't stop thinking about them. It seemed like only Ichigo and I could see them, no one else seemed to notice the giant carcass that looked like it crawled out of the ass of H. R. Giger's nightmares.

'Who was she? I can't understand any of this…'

My window suddenly slid open, and the same girl jumped through it, landing on my floor with the grace of a spider.

"What the…"

My thought process was suddenly cut short by the girl gripping the hilt of her sword.

"Hey, isn't that a little overkill?!" I shouted.

She took her hand off of the sword and looked around the room, then she started talking.

"It's getting closer, I can feel it…"

I knocked on her head a couple times. "Hello, anyone home? If your trying to steal something, you're not very good at it. I'd start with not talking to myself."

The girl slowly turned to me, so slowly you could almost hear a door creaking.

"You can see me? How? I can't be seen by ordinary humans." She said, like she was on a ghost hunting show and just heard the floorboards creak.

"So, you're calling me weird? I'm not dressed like it's still the Edo period and running around with a sword, slicing ghost in half!" I turned the lights on and took a long stare at my strange intruder.

She blinked at me a few times before speaking again, "You, you're that guy I saw in town earlier, I remember."

"Nothing escapes your notice, now does it?" I snarkily replied.

"How strange…" The girl reached up to touch my face, moving my head around as if to examine me. "You appear normal but you must be defective in some way."

Wow, the mouth on her! You don't just break into a guys home and start insulting him.

"Who are you?"

"You really want to know?" Yeah, that's why I asked. "I'm a Shinigami."

"A god of death, huh? Sure as hell don't look the part."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! What did you think a Shinigami would look like?!" The girl shouted.

"Honestly, I expected them to either look like a skeleton in a black cloak carrying a huge scythe, or the James Woods version of Hades going through a goth phase."

My ears perked up when a loud crashing sound made itself known to the world. Ignoring the noise, the girl took her time to explain what her job is, where she came from, and a few of her interest.

"Okay, you're a Shinigami, and you're here because you were sent on an assignment by the… soul society, was it?"

"Mm hmm."

"Sent to deal with monsters, like the one chasing after that girls soul?"

"Mm hmm."

"Yeah, sounds reasonable, just like a fat guy dressed in all red who breaks into your house and gives you presents." I said, cocking an eyebrow.

The girl widened her eyes, like if she was just told that her ass does indeed look fat in that dress. "How dare you! How can you just stand there and deny our existence when you just said-"

"I've never seen nor heard about your particular branch of Shinigami, and your story sounds a little romanticized."

"You do see me standing, don't you?" She hissed through her teeth.

"Yes, and I can agree with you in not being human. So, why don't you just run along and leave me alone?" I mockingly said, pulling on a loose lock of raven hair.

A louder crash was heard, most likely a block away, immediately I rushed outside to see a large dust cloud coming from…

"Ichigo!" I shouted before darting to my friend in need.

"Wait, you can't fight it!" The girl said, somehow keeping up with me.

"Watch me!" I shouted back.

When we got there, it was like a truck ran through Ichigo's house, grabbed his sister, and… What was it going to do? It just stood there, making threatening faces at her. The girl whipped her sword from its sheath and crouched low.

"Hiroto, what are you doing here?!" Ichigo called, "And, what is she…"

"I'm not the person you should be asking." I signaled to the girl in black with the sword.

"Stand back, I'll take care of the Hollow. You'll get in the way." She said.

"Can it!" Ichigo snapped, "Karin, hold on!"

He ran ahead, grabbed his 'fighting stool' and prepped a swing for the Hollow, as the girl called it.

"Idiot, are you trying to get yourself killed?!" The girl shouted.

Karin was screaming for Ichigo to save her, and good 'ol ginger was ready to kill, and what happens?

Ichigo gets punched hard enough to get knocked back several feet.

"Found you…" The best way I can describe that voice is if I got Mako Iwamatsu to smoke six packs of cigars in under a minute.

Before the Hollow could strike, the girl leapt forward and swung her blade, making a large gash in the monster's arm, causing it to drop Karin, leaving Ichigo to catch her.

"No, Karin…" First time I've ever seen Ichigo about to cry.

"Don't worry, the Hollow didn't have a chance to devour their souls."

"Well, my boner's gone." Ichigo and the girl stared at me for a straight minute before the girl dove right back into exposition town.

"I see, it's because you both had such high spirit energy. That's why it came after you two and why I couldn't sense it." The girl said.

She went on into a long rant on how exactly this whole thing could work, it made no sense to me and I'm guessing less to Kurosaki. But from what little I understood, those Hollows we saw were tracking us through the soul of the dead girl. Then, a black portal appeared, floating a good ten feet off of the ground, that thing was coming back.

"Get out of here, it's not safe!" She said.

"Yeah, if this thing is attacking my friend just because of me, do you really expect me to stand by?" I retort.

"And I'm not gonna let it get away with almost killing my sister." Ichigo chimes in.

Despite the girls protest, Ichigo and I walk up to the Hollow.

"Coward, attacking those weaker than you, just to get to us." Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"How about you actually try fighting us, you dickless freak." I was so hopped up on adrenaline, it wasn't even funny.

And before we could try punching this thing, the girl got in the way of its attack, nearly getting her arm bitten off in the process.

"Hey, you alright?!" I rushed over to her.

"You're both fools, did you actually think that you'd be a match for a hollow?!" She said in a pained voice.

"Before you got brutally injured, yeah, I think I did." I tried lighting the mood a bit.

I scooped her up in my arms and set her leaning against a street light.

"I'm too injured to fight, do you wish to… save your family?" She referred to Ichigo.

"Of course I do!" He stated.

"Any way we can hurt this thing?" I asked.

She glanced at her sword before nodding, "Yes, it might only be temporary, but… You both must become Shinigami yourselves."

She handed us her sword before continuing, "Take my Zanpakuto, and run it through your being, so that I may put my powers into you."

I held the sword in an ice pick grip, "You think that this'll work?"

"I can't guarantee that you'll live, but if it does work, then it won't matter." She says.

Ichigo stood a centimeter behind me with his back turned, "Alright, but I have one more question. What is your name?" I asked.

"Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki."

"Well, if this didn't work, it was nice knowing you guys." Ichigo said before I plunged the sword through my stomach, coming out through Ichigo.

For some reason, the blow wasn't painful, it felt like getting a shot. There was no blood, so I guess that it's a good sign, and I feel... I dunno, warm would be the best way to put it.

"Let's see what we can do!" Ichigo and I shouted in unison before a bright like encompassed us.

When our vision returned, I looked at what this 'soul power' did. First, the outfits, Ichigo was wearing an outfit similar to Rukia's, black Juban and Hakama with a white undershirt, Tabi, and Geta. The only thing notable about his appearance was his sword and how impractically large it was. I, on the other hand, wore a black Juban and Hakama, but over the Juban I wore a long purple coat with silver lapels, black fingerless gloves, purple Obi with a gold disk-like buckle, and long black boots. Needless to say, I rocked this look. I also got a sword, a slightly longer than average katana with a lavender colored edge, two handed grip, and a dragons head on the pommel. Again, rockin' it.

"Hey, Hiroto."

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"You ready to roll?"

"Thought you'd never ask!"

We held our swords in a battle stance before calling out in unison, "Let's rock!"

Suffice to say, the Hollow wasn't long for this world, being taken down in a single dual slash. From that day on, I was no longer human.

I am Hiroto Kita, Shinigami.


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to school, the thought of what happened last night just refused to leave my head. Is this what I'm forced to live with now? Is it reversible?

"I swear, the next time I see Rukia, I'm gonna-"

"'Gonna' what?"

I turned to see... Rukia, wearing the girls uniform. My mind is a blank.

"I was gonna ask if this Shinigami thing is reversible in any way, but I think the better question is 'what'."

"Well, because of our little escapade last night, I lost my Shinigami form and can no longer return to the Soul Society. Does that clear things up for you?" Rukia snidely answers.

I swear, I'd smack this woman if I could. But seeing as she might be my only ticket out of this mess, I'd probably be better off at just letting her be.

"So, where are you going to live?"

Rukia stopped and stared at the ground. It's clear that she didn't put any thought into it yet. Feeling a little sorry, I decided to lend her a hand.

"If it means anything, you could stay at my house if you'd like."

She smiled at me, "Then I guess I'll be in your care from here on, thank you."

My face went a little red, "Just don't make me regret it."

Why do I feel so warm? It's a little unsettling. Unfortunately, I didn't have much time to think it over because of the arrival of a certain duo of stooges.

"Expanding your horizons, I see." Mizurio comments, leaving Keigo a cackling mess.

"It's nothing like that!" I said, trying to make the conversation end as soon as possible.

Then I heard a shout, Violet had caught up with us, and she's pissed. The only time I see her like that is when I talk to Orihime, guessing she thinks that I have an attraction to her.

"Care to explain, dear?" Feigning a loving voice, you could practically see the steam coming from her ears.

"Yo, Violet, looks like Hiroto got himself a side chick!" Keigo, you're only making this worse.

I could feel the unrelenting rage coming from Violet. She's kind of a clingy type, if you held me down and forced me to think of a way to describe our relationship.

"No, she's new in town and I thought it'd be nice to show her around." I quickly lied.

Rukia smirked at me before grabbing my jacket and running the rest of the way. These idiots are going to be the death of me. We ducked into one of the storage rooms before stopping to catch our breath.

"Maybe we should get you set up here?" I asked.

"Not to worry, I already had the whole thing planned, I just looked up your schedule and will be going to the same classes as you." Rukia said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, because that doesn't sound suspicious in the least." I raised an eyebrow.

We stood there in silence, awkwardly holding each other in this cramped room until unanimously deciding to leave. No one seemed to notice/care that we were cooped up in there, but hey, the fuck do I know? So, first order of business, attend classes, should be simple enough. Rukia was staring at my notes in each class, teachers didn't seem to notice, helps that we sit way in the back. Lunch quickly rolled around, and Rukia slipped away when I wasn't looking, nice going.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Keigo shouted.

The spiky haired ginger plopped into the seat next to me with nary a word.

"Dude, why are you so late? It's the afternoon." I asked.

"I had to help clean up the house. Apparently a truck ran through it last night." He lied.

Yeah, we both know what really happened. A Hollow appeared, wrecked his house, and nearly killed his sister. We also may have gotten ghost slayer powers, but that's not overly important. Second order of business, inform Ichigo that 'the girl' is now attending our school. Now, how do I tell him without causing a scene?

"Excuse me, you two?"

Ichigo and I turned our heads in unison, Rukia had decided to make her startling entrance, and with that sly smile of hers, why does it make me feel like... You know what? We'll just try to ignore that.

"My name is Rukia, I'll be sitting next to you from now on." She said, and by 'you', she meant 'me'.

Really trying to make it seem like you've never met us before, eh? Well, I ran into her this morning, so it has no effect. Ichigo on the other hand...

"Y-you! What the hell are you doing here?!" He demands loudly.

"You guys know each other?" Chad asked, in one of the four times he'd speak a day unless called on.

"Rukia and Hiroto were walking to school together, you know what that means..." Keigo said, getting ready for my knuckles to reach his oral cavity.

"Like I said, it means nothing." I said, trying to keep my cool.

"Well, I don't know Ichigo, we've never met until now."

Mizurio and Keigo continue their remarks, and Rukia went to shake Ichigo's hand, only to reveal on her palm, 'Make a scene and you are so dead'. I audibly snorted while Ichigo stared in horror. Somehow, we managed to contrive a reason for us to leave the classrom. Rukia led us to behind the gym.

"Alright, you freaky little nutjob! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Elloquently put as usual, Ichigo.

"Ditto." I said in a monotone.

Rukia kept smiling, "How scary, you big brute! Jeepers, you aren't going to hurt me, are you?"

I swear to god, she's practicing her bedroom talk.

"And you can go ahead and cut it out with the 'goody two-shoes' act!"

"Or don't, it's kind of hilairious." I interject.

"Well, SOMEONE is able to respect the amount of work I put into this. I think it's pretty good, considering I learned it only last night." Rukia, your snideness both entertains and perplexes me.

"You sassy bitch." I soliloquize.

Ichigo sighed and crossed his arms, I pocketed my hands, and Rukia... just did whatever she did. Ain't this a ragtag group of morons? You got the handsome one, that's me. The stupid one, Ichigo. Lastly, the one with, or rather, who had, weird powers, that'd be Rukia.

"Fine, but can you explain why you're still here? Weren't you supposed to go back to your 'Soul Society' or whatever?" Trying to speed things along, you've learned well, young padawan.

Cue Rukia explaining to Ichigo the reason why she can't go back, except slower, for obvious reasons.

"...and thanks to you two, I'm stuck in this ridiculous Gigai, a body that serves as a vessel in an emergency. When a Shinigami is severely weakend, they will reside in a Gigai until their powers return." That explains how and why she's still here and not space dust at least.

"Okay, it's still a little weird, but I kinda get it." I say, Ichigo nods his head in return.

"Thank you for understanding, and that's why..." Ichigo and I both stared in awe. "Hiroto and Ichigo, you two must now bear the duties of the Shinigami. It's only natural, you have no right to refuse such a-"

"Not happening./No way!" We quicky stated.

Rukia lurched back in shock before berating us. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"My monster fighting days are over, besides, you have Hiroto. Get him to do your dirty work!" Ichigo pointed at me.

"Yeah, fuck you too."

"You did just fine yesterday, so you shouldn't complain." Rukia then looked at me, "What about you?"

I pondered the thought for a moment, "I'm still buffering in that, it is a monumental decision, after all."

"I'll get your answer soon."

Ichigo stared at us for a few seconds, the look on his face was absolutely priceless.

"Is there something that I'm missing?" He asked.

"I'm staying with Hiroto until my powers return." Rukia quickly states.

I nearly pulled a muscle, and Ichigo starting laughing. My face turns a deep red in embarrassment. Why is this happening to me?

"Yeah, well I still refuse. I only fought off that Hollow because my family was in danger, and I'm not as quick to help complete strangers." Ichigo turned heel and started to walk off, "Sorry to disappoint."

"I see..." Rukia mumbled, pulling a red glove from her bag, it had a blue fire design and a skull shape in the middle.

She ran up to Ichigo and... I guess, tackled the soul out of him? I stopped caring at this point, why should you start? After the initial shock, Ichigo's 'spirit' form finally took notice of what just happened.

"Christ, my body! The hell did you do?!" He yelled.

"If he's in his Shinigami form, shouldn't I be in it too?" I asked.

"Right, about that. Your Reishi levels are high enough that you should be able to transform as you please." Rukia answered.

"Oh, so I get a smack in the face and Hiroto can do whatever he wants?! Sounds to me like you're playing favorites, lady." Ichigo jokes.

I try to ignore his comments and focus on wearing that sweet ass coat. Eventually, a lavender mist surrounds me and I'm back in the lavender and black robes, strapped with sword at my hilt, steppin' on the battlefield, and ready to kill.

"Now, follow me." Rukia says.

After walking a few blocks away from the school, Rukia finally decided to fill us in on what the hell she had planned...

As cryptically as possible.

"We're getting close..." She said.

"To what exactly?" I follow.

"Our latest orders, it seems the soul of a young boy in this park will come under attack soon."

Sure enough, we saw a kid with a chain coming out from his chest, screaming for help. Ichigo immediately went to his aid.

"What do you think you're doing? Didn't you say that you wouldn't help strangers?" Rukia asked, the smuggest of grins on her face.

"The hell do you expect me to do, just stand back and watch a kid get killed?! No way!" Ichigo shouted.

Yeah, I should probably help him. God, I'm just so distracted, it probably had something to do with that ad I saw last week. How did it go again?

"Introducing the Bad Dub Hot Tub, that's right, the Bad Dub Hot Tub. Now you must be asking, what is the Bad Dub Hot Tub? Well, my dear viewer, it is a device that can turn any respectable voice into the worst dub job ever heard, just listen to some of our satisfied customers!"

Dante: I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with liiiiIIIIIIIGGGGhhhhtttt!

Zero: What... WHAT AM I FIGHTING FFOOOOOOOOoooooRRRRRRr!

Caleb Goldman: To protect the LIURF CYCLE!

"...And it can be yours for the low-low price of 665.99, that's right, 665.99! Supplies are limited, so order now!"

Yeah, that's it. I leapt forward, sword in hand, slicing the... crab demon(?) in two with one beautifully timed swing. Ichigo tapped the kid on the head with the butt of his sword, sending the kid off to the afterlife.

"Then you both have made your decision?" Rukia asked, walking up to my side.

Ichigo and I looked at each other before letting her know our choice.

"Like hell we have." We said in unison.

Rukia raised her head questioningly, "We haven't decided to do anything between jack and shit, we just saved that kid because we wanted to." Ichigo said.

"Besides, what about you?" I asked.

"Me?" Yes, that means you, Rukia.

"I remember that you put your life on the line for us with no prior reason to do so. So, were you thinking about your 'duty' then?! No, that's usually the last thing you should think when you save someone!" I shouted, blood boiling.

A whistling noise could be heard from behind, I spun my sword into an ice pick grip. "So, let's agree to disagree..."

I swiftly jabbed my arm back, impaling the Hollow before it could strike. "And let's be different."

The look on Ichigo and Rukia's faces is absolutely priceless, I smirked at them both before sheathing my blade, Ichigo did the same and walked off with his usual "I'm Gone" excuse. No doubt that he's going back to his body.

I managed to get through the rest of the day without Violet throwing a fit about Rukia, so I guess that's a plus. After school, like a stray puppy, Rukia followed me home and took shelter in my closet for some reason.

"Care to tell me why you can't just sleep in a bed, or the couch? The couch would be a better option." I said.

"Are you asking me to sleep with you?" She asked.

I dug my face in my palm, this girl is going to be the death of me. But, this warm feeling... I never feel it when I'm with Violet, does that mean I... like Rukia? I barely know her and yet... We'll just wait and see what happens. Since the drama is building up nicely, Rukia's stomach ruins it.

"You want something to eat?" I asked.

Rukia nodded, completely red faced, following me into the kitchen.

Maybe I'll cook up some eggs and stir fry some chicken and veggies. The go-to 'I'm too lazy to make something amazing because I didn't expect to have guests' meal.

"Hey, you mind if I ask you something?" I try to start a conversation.

Rukia looks at me, eyes full of anticipation.

"I was wondering why my outfit is different from Ichigo's. Any explanation for that?" I ask.

"I was wondering about that too, actually. Usually, if a Shinigami is wearing a coat over their robes, that signifies importance of some kind. But I've never seen one in purple, they usually come in white."

"So, that just means I'm extra special then?" I say with an air of smugness.

"I guess so, though... Nevermind." Rukia corrected herself, it's gotta mean something.

I'll stop pressing for now, but I will bring this conversation back when necessary. So, if a Shinigami wears a coat over their robes, that makes them important in some manner, but they only come in white? So what does that make me? I'm not complaining though, I really love this outfit, I'd just like to know its significance. "Oh, well..." I mumble.

Rukia stood and watched while I prepared. Now, I could make a comment about how our roles should be reversed, but I feel that would be a tad distasteful, wouldn't you agree? Well, after cooking some top notch cuisine, I pick out a couple of movies for us to watch.

"Akira... Seven Samurai..." Rukia pulls the latter out of my hand. "Good taste."

Ah, the story of a band of rōnin protecting a town from bandits. One Kurusawa's best work, but is unfortunately the only one I have.

"They aren't getting paid for this, so why would they help those people?" Rukia asked.

"The same reason why Ichigo and I saved that kid earlier, it's just the right thing to do." I simply answer, leaning my head back and stretching my arms.

Rukia let out a chuckle, this makes me tilt my head and cock an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you even think that way. Most teens would only think of themselves all the time."

"I'm not most teens, though between you and me, my friends are absolute morons." I coldly say.

"What do you mean?"

"Keigo has two additional testicles instead of a brain, Mizurio only cares about what he can sleep with, Orihime doesn't have a damn clue on how to talk to us half the time, Chad might as well be a stone wall, and Ichigo... well, you already know."

Rukia and I held our heads back and laughed.

Weekend rolled around, Violet's calls to my house have been more frequent than ever. She's been offering certain... services to me, besides the obvious sexual ones, of course. I need to talk to her in person as soon as I can.

"Hear my voice, o lord! Help your humble child understand why she was born, and if your divine will wishes it, summon her back to your side. I await your-!"

Unfortunately, making fun of Rukia's attempts at reading Shakespeare are eating up my time like PAC-Man. Ichigo seems to think this too, seeing as he's currently yelling at her for reading that crap out loud and in public. Remember, people who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones.

"What's with you? If you can't tell, I'm studying contemporary language!" Rukia snaps back.

"Don't bother, it's not like you'll need it." I pat Rukia's head condescendingly. "Besides, you're a couple of centuries off."

"Look, I'm not exactly ecstatic about this whole thing, so can ya tell me how long you'll be following us around?" Ichigo demands.

I scratch the bridge of my nose as I pull out my phone, thirty-seven missed calls and over fifty text messages from Violet. Ok, better think of something... Maybe I should just call this thing off, but I should figure out why she's so desperately calling my attention. Wait, I already know why, because Violet sees Rukia as a romantic rival. I think what needs to be uncovered is why she's trying so hard to get me to sleep with her, does she think that if we bang that I'll somehow become loyal to her every whim? Ha, not likely! Hiroto Kita isn't the sort of guy to call to the wiles of the female.

Bad time to ponder, because the loud screech of someone hitting the breaks of their car passes through the air. We rush over to the source to see a familiar ginger girl lying near the sidewalk.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouts.

Rukia and I exchange smirks, like we already know what to do.

"Hey, it's you guys..." Orihime says in a half dazed state.

"Did you just get hit by a car?" I asked, hips cocked and thumb through my belt strap.

"Maybe." Orihime responded as she stood up.

"Either you did or you didn't, there isn't a maybe." Ichigo says, arms folded.

It's then that I notice a strange marking on her left leg, as if something massive tried to grab her.

"Anyway, I just got a small bump on my head, so no need to worry!" Orihime shouted, doing one of those victory fist pump/pelvic thrust hybrid things.

"Sounds to me like you did more than bump your head." I gave Rukia a high five for that statement.

So, with Ichigo and Orihime continuing their little back and forth of two dumbasses who refuse to admit that they want to pork like no tomorrow. Apparently, Rukia never bothered to remember anyone's faces, besides me and Ichigo, of course. After getting told to get her head out of her ass, Rukia picked up her skirt in a dainty la dee da fashion.

"Oh, of course Orihime. How are you?" Rukia said in an equally as dainty la dee da tone.

"I'm good, thank you for asking!" She responds, picking up her skirt in the same manner.

Then the purpose of Orihime's shopping list came into fruition, apparently she's making herself a leek-banana-butter-bean jam. I don't even want to know how she makes that crap and less so how she survives eating it.

"Hey, how did you get that bruise on your leg?" Rukia asked.

"Finally, someone else noticed!" I shout.

She doesn't know how she got it, but seems to think that it was when she narrowly avoided a speeding car. Not a bad theory, considering that she fell on hot asphalt, but the holes start appearing when you take a closer look at the bruise and see that it looks like a fucking grab burn. I'm half tempted to start knocking on her head and shouting "Hello, Hello! Anybody home?!" Then she just awkwardly starts staring at us before pouting.

"What, got something on my face?" I asked.

"Hiroto, you shouldn't be cheating on Violet!" She swiftly retorts.

Rukia and I look at each other briefly before looking back and forth at Orihime and doing that thing where your face goes red and you shake your hands in the air like the Thomas Crown Affair. Constantly repeating 'What, us? PSSSHAAAH!'

"Any case, you want me to walk you home?" Ichigo asks.

"N-no, I'm fine, so don't worry so much. See ya!" She says.

Ah, she's a good kid. A bit dumb, but a good person nonetheless. If only these two would admit that they have imagined the other naked at least once.

"Why are you two staring at me like that?" Ichigo said in a sheepish tone.

We then immediately faced our backs towards him and started doing that fake kissing motion, you know, the one where we hug ourselves and run our arms up and down while making weird smacking noises. Needless to say, Ichigo swiftly made his leave.

"Oh, that reminds me. I need some new clothes." Rukia piped up.

"And I'm supposed to pay for it?" I retort.

She shot me with a sad puppy look, dammit, I can't resist... the cuteness is too much!

"Fine, I can't have you running around my house with nothing to wear, it'll save me the nose bleed. But it'll be your responsibility to clean them, understood?"

Rukia nods her head in satisfaction, damn this woman. She's making me rethink my relationship with Violet by just sheer idea that cutting ghosts in half with a sword is cool. We head to a strip mall near to my house and start browsing. Thankfully, it didn't end with me carrying over forty bags of clothes, just two. Another perk to Rukia, she's actively not holding my wallet over a open flame. Now I'll just think of a way to tell Violet that...

"Hiroto, what are you doing?"

My thoughts derail when Violet happened to be walking on the same sidewalk as us. Oh, the gods of coincidence are cruel. Violet looks between us both, her death glare growing ever sharper. She immediately lunges, grabbing my arm and pulls me towards her.

"I have no idea what you think you're doing, but you better keep your hands off my man, you skank!" Violet shouted.

"I'm not trying anything, Hiroto's just helping me out. No harm to be done." Rukia responds, trying to pull me away from Violet.

Now, a normal guy would be overjoyed to have two women fight over him. However, I'd rather be anywhere that doesn't risk me getting my arms ripped off. Besides, I need to let Violet know that I'm letting her off the hook, but considering that we are currently IN PUBLIC, and Violet's tendencies to over emotional outbursts would cause untold scorn by the people watching us. Never break a woman's heart with others around, my dad used to say.

"Hiroto, is what Keigo said true? Are you seeing this girl behind my back?" Violet asks.

"You want a snide answer or the actual one?" I respond.

Violet growls loudly and storms off.

"She'll just hold you back, you should call things off with her." Rukia remarks.

"Hark! Doth I detect with mine ears the sounds of jealousy?" I said, making us both laugh.


End file.
